The various aspects and embodiments described herein relate to an apparatus and method for joining first and second pipes.
Plastic piping is installed underground and/or above ground to transport liquid, air, gas, waste, etc. to or from home or business. These pipes have a need for many connection branches which may need to be installed in a variation of sizes and angles. Whether the branch is tapping onto an existing line or a newly installed pipe, there is a common need to be able to install these connections within a confined space (excavation, vault, etc). In addition there is a need for a process to be able to install branch connections at variable angles to influence the performance of the piping system or to limit the complexity of the connection.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus to facilitate joining first and second pipes.